


Lord of Blood

by Weremaeda



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Adventures, Alternate Universe, Fantasy, M/M, gon's normal human, killua's an immortal being like a vampire, rating might go up in future chapters, they establish a relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weremaeda/pseuds/Weremaeda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a part of an immortal family, Killua never really thought much of humans as actually intelligent like him. Much like how humans look down on animals with shorter life spans than them. The only sort of interaction he has with them is... well, none. He's only observed their behavior so that he can effectively dispatch them, like the rest of his family. When he sneaks off to go into town, his life is turned upside down when he bumps into a spiky-haired boy named Gon. While he's not exactly intelligent, Gon makes a huge impression on Killua.<br/>[au where killua's an immortal being and there are adventurers instead of hunters, pretty much a fantasy au]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lord of Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, reader! Thanks for taking your time to read my first fanfiction here on AO3. It's a pleasure to finally bring a work to you all, even if it's not all that good in my opinion. I joined AO3 with the intent of creating Dangan Ronpa fanfictions, yet here I am, writing an AU for Hunter x Hunter. I never thought I would end up here. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy my story and the ideas I've put into it! Feel free to like and comment as you wish; any advice will be appreciated! 
> 
> ~Love, Weremaeda~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Killua, the "lord of blood." No Gon in this chapter, but expect to see him soon~!

The thought that usually comes to mind when the word _prince_ is said is that of a Disney-perfect young man of a blond or brunet variety. If not that, then perhaps the Frozen concept. Others will come up with different ideas, influenced by the works they have viewed or the ideas they hold. The prince here is neither perfect nor even a young man, not a brunet, blond, or the likes of which you see portrayed in elaborate movies or plays or even books. This is a boy with the appearance of twelve accumulative years. Immortal, white-haired, and brought up in a land of limitless adventure yet locked away from the world against his will. Here is where his story begins, in a prison created by his own blood.

Here begins the tale of Killua Zoldyck, prince of darkness and lord of blood, and the journey that changed his life forever.

 

Age twelve in human years.

The thought runs through his head, briefly but abruptly. It startles him to the point of flinching too subtly for the naked eye to see. Never before had he pondered his age, for he has no reason to. It's not his actual age, of course. None of those in his family have appearances that match their true age. They could look however they please, yet they subconsciously have the visual age of how mature they are mentally. None remember their true age; why should they? Eternal beings that can be however they please lack the will to record their total amount of time on this Earth.

Humans fear and revere Killua and his family, the only Zoldycks known to exist, for good reason. With no fear of death, they readily kill for any who will hire them, only asking in return to feast on the blood of their victims. To them, blood is a delicacy highly treasured, and they lust for it with an insatiable hunger. They can dull that hunger by consuming human food, but it always remains. This hunger is the only true thing that drives them. Humans look down upon them like they're monsters, yet the Zoldycks are the ones truly looking down upon them.

Ruthless, cold, dead to the touch. These traits bring spiteful labels: zombies, monsters, demons. None of these names are uttered in Killua's presence. In their own twisted way, the other Zoldycks want to protect their precious Kil from ridicule and the humans' fear of the unknown. This left him with a burning desire to go outside and view the world against his family's wishes, which grew to the point of breaking.

Today is the day he will leave, he decides.

Currently, he is seated upon his bed, which is decorated with a cerulean theme of light sheets and pillows and a darker comforter. "It goes with your beautiful eyes," his mother had cooed when presenting him with the set, to which his response was to simply take it, biting back the stinging retort boiling on his tongue. He can picture the laughter in his brothers' eyes during that moment. Well, in all of their eyes except for Illumi's. Illumi always bears no expression on his porcelain face, and his voice carries no tone. He creeps Killua out, but he's always been at his side, and Killua listens to his commands even if he doesn't agree with them.

His eyes flick down to look at his left hand. Raising it up, he flexes his fingers and alters the appearance of his nails, lengthening them and sharpening them to a point. One of the many assassination techniques the Zoldycks have practiced for centuries. It brings a rush of power, yet tinged with the sourness of discontent. Eyes narrowing to slits, a flare of determination in his belly, Killua lowers his hand and stands. Yet, even as he strides to his window purposefully, the chains of his family drag at his heels, forever binding him to this accursed place but incorporeal to mortal eyes. Eternal, unless he can manage to break free; however, they allow him to venture into the nearby town unhindered when he's not on missions, but no farther.

The problem is, how will he manage to break the chains? They're indestructable, immune to his vain attempts to shatter them. He casts his mind back for hints as he effortlessly props the window open, allowing midday sunlight to shine in his room freely. Centuries of listening to his family-- there has to be something. A small grunt of triumph escapes when the memory surfaces.

_A younger Killua peered around a corner, listening to his mom fret to his dad. "What if he finds out how to break the chains? I don't want our child going out into the world unprotected!"_

_Her shrill voice was replaced by the deeper calm of Sylva Zoldyck's voice, the voice of Killua's father. "Even if he does," he soothes, "there's no way he can fall in love. Illumi and I have drilled such emotions out of him. For him to break free, it would take a miracle."_

_Killua had frozen suddenly when he felt a familiar presence linger behind him. "This is not your conversation, Kil. I'll let this slide this time, but don't do it again. Head back to your room now."_

_By the time he had turned around, Illumi had vanished without warning. The only reminder of his presence was a gold pin on the ground, rocking back and forth in increasingly slower repetitions until it came to a stop as Killua watched. Before he knew it, his feet had already started on the path towards his room with steady steps, all senses on high alert after being found out by Illumi._

_Fall in love._ The words echo in his head as he drops to the ground outside his window. _That's gonna be hard, but I can figure it out later. I just need to see the town first._ Shrugging it off, he slinks out past the gate, tense and aware of every noise and movement around him. The town is visible in the distance, past the patch of forest at the base of the mountain that the Zoldycks own and after a winding dirt road. An easy ten minutes if he runs the whole way, half an hour if he takes it easy and walks the whole way. Unsure of what the town will be like, he decides to save his energy and walk it.

A faint breeze whips around him as he descends into the maze of leafy boughs and thick vegetation, filled with a variety of wildlife monitored by the enormous guard dog lurking in search of intruders. As if summoned by a new presence, said guard dog appears and glowers down at Killua.

He waves nonchalantly at the great beast as he passes it, receiving a disappointed whine from it as it slinks away into the shadows. This elicts a quiet chuckle from himself as he continues on his way.

Eventually, the maze of trees gives way to the front gate that separates their land from the rest of the world. The gate itself is actually made up of one door surrounded by increasingly bigger gates, each varying in weight. The first door is two tons, while the next is double that, and so on. So, one could push the fifth gate for a total weight of sixty-four tons, but this method is only for entering. To exit, the gatekeeper would have to open the gate, but Killua doesn't want his family to know that he's leaving. So, he'll climb up the wall and go over the top to reach the other side without too much hassle that will hinder him in the long term. As he executes the plan, though, the gatekeeper happens to notice him and hurries over. Killua curses under his breath. Bad luck.

"Master Killua, are you going out for another mission?" He notices the chain still attached to Killua's ankles and grasps the situation right away. "Master Killua, you know you're not supposed to leave without your parents knowing. They'll be worried sick about you. I'll have to call them at once and send you back."

"Wait!" Killua pleads, trying for a pitiful act rather than his usual snippish behavior, and raises his hands for further emphasis. "Let me explain first, at least."

The gatekeeper looks surprised at the sudden desperation in the Zoldyck's voice and pauses, waiting for the immortal to continue.

"I just wanted to see the town. I'll wear my hood the whole time, I swear," he promises, fingers instinctively reaching to touch the hood of his dreary gray sweatshirt. "It's been years, no, probably decades, since I went in a town just for leisure. Nobody will know who I am, all I'll buy is a few snacks, and I'll be back before dark. Nothing huge should happen if I do these things, right?" He's not the master of persuasion, but he hopes his choice of words will work.

And work it does, for the gatekeeper has to admit that he has a point. A brief hesitation, then the words, "As long as you do as you say, I won't say a word to your parents or Gotoh." Killua turns, happy with the outcome, then pauses as the gatekeeper adds, "Good luck, Master Killua."

"Huh? Oh, thanks," Killua waves a bit after saying those parting words, then goes on to trek to the town.

True to his word, Killua throws his hood up, bringing thick shadows down on his face to obscure his features. He passes only a small amount of people on the road to the town, and those are bandits that back away at the withering glare that Killua gives them, amplified by the shadows on his face, a clear sign to back off that they wisely follow. About halfway to his destination, clouds begin to darken the sky and have already started to pour their thick tears by the time he steps foot in the town.

Unaffected by the downpour, Killua enters the first shop he sees out of curiosity. What awaits him is none other than fate itself, guiding his steps to a whole different future than the one he imagined.

_Next chapter!: Chocolate x and x Destiny_

We finally get to see Gon in this upcoming chapter! Killua rediscovers his love for chocolate and our lovable spiky-haired half of this story surprises Killua with his one-track mind. He never thought humans were _this_ simple...


End file.
